


An Outsider Of A Hero

by iiSoRandom



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: My Hero Academia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiSoRandom/pseuds/iiSoRandom
Summary: in a world of superheroes and villains do you have what it takes to be the best, or will you be forced into a roll you were never meant to play?





	1. The beginning also known as Frick my life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey shoutout To my friend Emma who came up with the idea of crossing over the fandoms. Thanks for reading this as well dear viewer.(p.s I know I sound stupid just go with it)

“Oh it looks like Ponyboy also wants to go to UA as well”. I inwardly groaned at this as the snickers made the way around the classroom. “What do you mean”, a boy by the name of Bob sneared from right next to me, “yeah what can you expect from a grease with a lame power”, his friend Randy butted in. The way he said grease curled my blood and made it boil. So what if i am from the lower side of town, so what if i don’t have their private quirk tutors or special privileges, what is it that made these guys think they’re better than me? I wished they would just shut their mouths. I glared harshly and Bob seemed to go white. His mouth was closed and he couldn’t seem to make it move and i cursed under my breath. “Ponyboy” my teacher wailed, “you know the law about using quirks in school”. ‘Hah he’s just scared because Bob is the son of a hero, some hero his kid turned out to be. “Mr.Curtis return Mr.Anderson's ability to speak and go to the principal's Office”! I realized that they were going to call Darry, I. Am. so.dead. I walked swiftly to the office and heard a girl whisper “vigilantes, all of those hoods”. I thought about it as i trekked to the principal’s, I thought specifically about Dally, a member of our so called “gang”, he was a handsome dangerous blonde with his hair slicked back and i guess you could call him a vigilante. Dallas or Dally as we referred to him helped out on the streets in disguise but stole and cheated more than he ever did of that. I remembered the night he had come in all bloody and Johnny being the sweet boy he was nursing him back to health. Johnny had almost died that night healing his wounds but had stayed through til the end. Dally had been in a fight but that’s to expect from a guy whose quirk is literally manifesting razor blades from his body, except the other guy fought dirty and used his explosion quirk, if Johnny hadn’t rushed in there and grabbed Dallas he would be dead. Johnny still had the scar as he couldn’t heal himself with his own damn quirk. I arrived at the principal’s office and was told to take a seat. I watched as minutes later Darry pulling up, ‘damn i was hoping Soda would’ve picked up the phone’. He glared at me his cool ice blue eyes directly at me. He calmly walked into the principal's office and i was called in right after. ‘This is not going to be enjoyable’. The principal waved his head “now as you can see Mr.Curtis your brother made quite the stir in class today”, i gulped and prayed to some god that i would live to see another episode of Glee.”Considering this is the first time and we are so close to the end of the school year i will let him off with a warning, but as i have mentioned to you should this happen again he will be expelled immediately”. Darry nodded “yes sir” with that the principal handed him something and cleared us out. As soon as we got into the car Darry turned on me “Ponyboy Curtis do you ever use your darn head”! I readied myself for a lecture about quirk use and regulation. “Pony you could get you and Soda thrown in a boys home so quickly it’ll make your head spin”! Interestingly new dialogue, i didn’t think this would end well or quickly. “Pony i’ve tried the best that i can but you won’t listen to me, and now you use your quirk on a kid! Jesus Ponyboy don’t you ever use your head”? Use your head, use your head that’s all i ever hear. Why won’t he take my side for a change, i wish Soda were here, he never yells at Soda, Soda always stands up for me.’A boys home’, jeez i thought about that for a second, i realized Darry might like that, being alone caring for himself maybe he would try for a hero license since he wouldn’t have us to care for. Our parents died a few months after Darry graduated from UA, they died in a building collapse, caused by a villian with an unknown quirk. Darry was accepted to an agency but turned it down for a suitable job that wouldn’t put him in danger so he could care for me and Soda. I laughed quietly, and now i wanted to go in to the hero business just because i can. Ever since i expressed wanting to go to UA Darry pushed me harder, i always got straight A’s but now he wanted them to stay A’s. If i was studying he wanted me to work out and if i was working out he wanted me to study. He said the first thing about being a hero is balance but then i look at Dally and wonder if that’s all i really need. The car stopped abruptly and i realized we were home, a small house in the rundown part of the city where we were all “villains in the making, Hoods,vigilantes”. I sighed as i realized i would have even more of an earful from Darry. I opened the door, that’s when i saw Dally sprawled out on the couch with Johnny leaning over him and Soda was wide eyed in the corner and Steve and Two-bit were whispering quietly to themselves. Darry walked in behind me seemingly unfazed "what the hell happened"


	2. OMG He fuck'in Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe you chose to read chapter 2. Yes some of these chapters will be vines and memes. You have been warned.

Dally was sprawled out on the couch eyes closed and looking somewhat peaceful. Dally was never peaceful,”omg he dead he fucking dead” Two bit looked out with a smile on his face and Johnny shot him a look of WTF. We glared at him before he sputtered out a laugh from Steve, then Soda, then me and Johnny. “Damn your stupid quirk” Dally said as he sat up looking half dead.”Dally thank the lord your okay” Johnny started fussing over the older boy like a mother hen. “I’m fine Johnnycake, i’ve been through worse and so have you”. Johnny stepped back eyeing him like he was going to die. Dally was a tough kid from new york about 5’8 with slick back blonde hair his quirk you may ask, was making knives come out of his body he also had great aim and a hefty background. Johnny was like a puppy that had been kicked over with soft brown eyes and tan skin with a mop of black hair that covered his eye. His father was always beating him because he had a ‘useless quirk’, Johnny’s quirk was healing however he couldn’t heal himself and as we discovered could heal people more effectively if they were close to him which with his shy,skittish nature wasn’t very good. His father was a promising hero until an accident ruined his career, and though he was horrible Johnny considered himself lucky his older brother was thrown out because he didn’t have a quirk. Steve was a tall lanky boy with greasy curly hair, his quirk was grease making him slide easily through streets and alleys, however he never had much luck on the grass. He and my older brother Soda who had dropped out both fixed up cars in a station. Soda my favorite person in the whole world had a charming quirk, basically drawing anyone male or female to swoon over him if they looked at his eyes. After an incident Soda took to wearing sunglasses in public making him look even more like a movie star. Then there was Two-bit and Darry, Two-bit as we referred to him was a short sandy blonde boy with too much pizzaz. His quirk was to make people laugh like the hero Miss.Joke, Two-bit however used his quirk to annoy people and Darry allowed me to use my quirk when he wanted him to shut up. Darry’s quirk was super strength but only for a short time about 30 minutes, but i’ve known him to stretch the limit to an hour when someone was in trouble. He was going to be a hero and everybody knew it but then Ma and Pop died and he had to turn down a roll at an agency to support us. I told myself he resented me for it, for wanting to be a hero too, something he could never have, but deep down i knew i was lying to myself because as i should mention i never believe myself. My quirk was some kind of telekinesis, i could move things with some kind of purple gold aura and i could make people do things if i wanted. I used to get teased about it a lot, first because i was a late bloomer people thought “hey look at the grease with no power how lame”, then after i manifested it “look at they scary kid over there with the villain quirk if he looks at you you’ll die”, and now well it’s still the same just less harsh ever since people saw me as ‘Blue ice’s’ kid brother. Then they go on about why didn’t my brother didn’t be a hero and my face heats up and i stare at the ground until they go away. “Pony, Pony, Ponyboy Curtis” I turned to face Darry “our lecture from the car is not over”. “Hey Darry quit harrassing my kid brother” Soda shouted off from the couch happier now that Dallas hadn’t died for the second time this week. “Well kid brother our kid brother used his quirk in school”, “well good for you” Dally joked and Johnny stared at me with saucer eyes. Two-bit jumped from his seat with all the gracefulness of a dying duck landing on the ground in front of me. “You better have whipped the soc good then aye Ponyboy”. The “soc’s” were the social elite, the ones with everything most of them were the kids of a hero or high working official. You might ask how i was grouped with them, it was simple and stupid i was a smart ‘whiz kid’ as they referred to me. Turns out staying alone all the time improves your academics. “Don’t encourage him Keith Mathews” Darry said turning to me, Two-bit looked frightened as all hell when Darry used his full name. However he seemed to get a kick out of it just as he did of anything. “You have a week of school left come on Pony use your head, you won’t get into UA with a rep”. There he goes again with the using your head thing seriously he won’t shut up. “Pony are you even listening”! “No i was to busy using my head”. “Damn Pony got sass” Two-bit joked from the corner as though he was watching a movie and eating popcorn. I realized to late that i’d said what i’d said, instant regret took over me. Darry looked down at me and Soda jumped in front of me “well i think that’s enough for today anybody want juice”. Darry’s look softened as he looked at Soda. “Fine i’ll lay off but Pony i want you to study for your finals and then i want you to start off with the new training regimine”. “Yes sir” i tried cocking my eye like Two-bit in a small mock of him and darted off to finish my homework. The last thing i heard was Dally getting off the couch to go out.


	3. How I died on my first day part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm alive…barely I rewrote this chapter around 4 times and I just decided it would be in two parts instead of one super long chapter. Umm so please don't kill me, my fingers hurt from doing this on my phone.

~one summer and an entrance exam later~ 

Okay here it was…. Excitement and dread filled me. I looked at the school feeling the same feeling when i opened my acceptance letter. The look on the gang’s face was priceless, Darry was proud, Soda was freaking out, Johnny was scared, Dally was annoyed and Two-bit, well for the first time in his life he didn’t have anything to say. I sighed lightly as i bounded towards the stairs. A lump formed in my throat as I prepared myself to open the door, I was going to be with these guys the rest of my life. “Sup” i turned around to see the person who spoke to find none other than ‘spooky goth boy’ as Dally referred to him. The him in question was Curly “damn you all” Shepherd with a cool grin on his face. “So you got in too”? His smirk was clear as day on his face, “yeah, you”? “I mean i’m here aren’t I, might as well go” he shrugged and put out the cigarette pack from his back pocket. “Wanna smoke”? I was reaching out when the warning bell rang and being the first day I decided it was in my best interest to book it. I raced into the classroom and took the nearest seat I could find.   
A girl leaned over to me with a kind smile, “Don't worry the teacher isn't here yet”. “I'm Sherry by the way but you can call me Cherry, ‘cause of my hair”. I looked the girl over, she was already in what I assumed was the gym outfit and had her long rust colored hair tied back in a high ponytail and I internally chuckled at the irony of the name. “Oh hey turns out the greasy boy made it”. I turned around within and instant my mind racing with all the possible things I could do that hopefully wouldn't get me expelled. “looks like there's a smudge on my chair”. I looked up to see Bob smile manically down at me. I was gonna die I was gonna die and I was gonna still be a virgin, ‘shit’. Bob looked ready to murder me and probably was going to if the teacher hadn't yelled out. “Jesus Christ it's the first day and I don't have enough caffeine in my system to deal with children, much less children who act like spoiled five year olds with some flashy quirk”. I turned to face my savior.   
When Darry had told me my homeroom teacher was gonna be a pro hero I guess you could say I expected more than what befell upon me. Leaning against the doorframe was a guy in what appeared to be a giant fluorescent inchworm costume. He shuffled to the front of the classroom. “I am your homeroom teacher you may refer to me as Aizawa- sensei”. He reached into his bag and handed out the gym uniform Cherry was already in. I looked over to her and our eyes met. “I'm so sorry I didn't step in, it's just…it's just I can't stand it when he does that sometimes. You have to understand he's a good guy”. I stuttered out a measly “okay”. I mean what do you say to a person who you just met and they told you something probably personal? “Now when I ask for your name say here or I'll expel you”. The class snapped into attention instantly, I hope he was joking as I still had yet to see Curly make an appearance. “Curtis” “here” “Mcentire” “here” “Valence” “present sir” “don't be a kiss up” “yes sir”. Cherry looked down red in the face. “Shepard”, Aizawa looked up “Shepard”, now he looked slightly pissed. “Curly Demitre Shepard”. “Sup”, Curly strolled in with a scowl on his face and took a seat in the back behind me. Aizawa looked ready to murder but surprising enough didn't say anything. “Okay now that madam president is here time for the real challenge”. He smiled, it was not a good look. “Time for a practical exam with your quirks, if you come in last I will have you expelled”. He stared at Curly as he said this. “This will separate those from who deserve this to the brats that got in with their parents money”. He very slightly looked at Bob too sudden to be noticed by anyone who wasn't looking. I could hear my classmates gulp. “To the training grounds problem children, what I said is not a threat it is a promise”. So much for not dying on my first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think. If there's anything I need to fix or you just want to praise my work drop a comment I have no life so I'll probably respond. Oh and how do you think my interpretation of Curly was?


	4. Part 2 I'm still edgy and Curly's here too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey… I wrote chapter four and am sleep deprived enjoy while this chapter spree last.

Part 2

 

Walking to the ground felt surreal. I never thought I'd make it this far. I nearly zoned out as I was thinking of what he wanted us to do, if it was hand to hand combat I was screwed, I have noodle arms. However if it was running or more physical based thugs without fighting I'd be good. “Now the objective of this is to test how well you can do with your quirks in certain situations”. He tossed a ball to some kid with dark black hair I didn't recognize. “Throw this with your quirk, no retries you get what you get”. He proceeded to lie down in the dirt in the giant inchworm sleeping bag and watch us. The kid let out a Oof and threw the ball causing fire to flow out from his wrist and rocket the ball forward. “342 meters”. Aizawa wrote some stuff on his clipboard. “Next” Cherry stepped up quickly and instantly vines grew from her hand and wrapped around the ball. She whipped it around and tossed the ball. “351 meters” Aizawa raises an eyebrow. One by one the kids got up to do it. I watched Bob as he strolled up like he was king of the world and grabbed the ball. What looked like the water droplets of sweat curled around the ball and he flipped his hand to throw the ball. The water droplets torpedoed the ball like a jet engine. “400 meters” Bob jumped up in a mock hero pose that looked quite familiar. “Alright settle down your not a pro yet”. “Curtis you're up” Aizawa stared at me “let's pray your not like either of your brothers”. I shook off the eerie feeling he was giving me. I focused on the ball trying to surround it with the aura I was emitting. I pictured the ball and thought of what Darry had once told me. That it was an extension of my body like an arm or a leg. I could feel my body shake with all the power in my body as I threw the ball as if were like a feather. I felt tired and nauseous but I knew I did something. “520 meters” I saw Aizawa raise his brow and hoped that was a good thing, I could feel my classmates curious glances and stood back in line waiting for the last few people to go. “Shepard”, Curly sauntered up but not in a overly confident way, more like a ‘I know what I'm doing so watch me dumb dumbs’. He grabbed a ball and threw it with almost no care. I watched as something started to from where he threw it and it swallowed the ball. I realized that the thing Curly had just created was a portal and it had just carried off the call to somewhere only he knew. “infinite” I looks at Curly he looked like he could care less about the congratulations that were on the top of everybody's tongues. Aizawa nodded to him, “lucky for all of you everybody passed but I swear if you think just passing the exams are what got you into this then you're sorely mistaken. Now get to your next class”. I let out the breath I'd been holding. I wasn't dead yet, I looked over at Curly who was brushing off everybody with a glare. I slowed down to match his pace, “ you did so really good you know”. “Yeah but I don't need anyone to say it, I'm good that the only reason I'm here, that's the only reason we're here Ponyboy. People like us usually don’t get here”. I looked down and thought about it for a moment, I was gonna respond to him when I heard someone shout. “Oh my God Blue ice is going to be one of our teachers this year”! I turned around ‘oh hell naw’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Darry's a teacher now. And he ain't taking anything from anybody. Also I know this is short and I'm sorry.


	5. Eggs! Also I think Curly's plotting my murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of what instrument Ponyboy would play:  
> "I only play the most beautiful the most delicate the most perfect instrument,  
> THE MIGHTY KAZOO".  
> "Ahem"  
> *kazoo noises that are really off pitch*

Please oh lord in heaven and eggs please don't let Darry be our teacher, please oh lord’. “Pony”, I turned around to face Curly who looked about as confused as me. “You didn't know either I suppose”. “Uh yeah is it that obvious”? “Yes, very much so”. I heard some girls squeal and looked up to where they were walking in a huddle. There in the flesh was my brother full in his hero costume. Yup I'm gonna fail this class, I silently made a prayer that I could pass with a D or something along those lines as Darry would obviously work the hardest in me. Or maybe he would just fail me right away and crush my dreams, it seemed like something Darry would do.  
“Well you all look like a promising bunch, I suppose Aizawa didn't fail anyone because all of you seem to be here”. Darry turned on his heels, “I've planned a few exercises for you guys to test your powers against one another. Once we get to the facility I will explain more”. He walked forward and I stayed back trying to hide behind Curly who didn't seem to want to follow the crowd that was forming at my brothers heels like a pack of puppies. “Ponyboy get up here, and Mr. Shepard I would like to hope you'll be joining us”. “Sure man” Curly nodded and my face went red as I quickly followed the rest of the group who wasn't starstruck by my brother. 

About ten minutes later we approached a large broken building that hardly looked like we should be in there. I gulped down the lump in my throat what was Darry planing? “Now that we're here I'll explain the exercise we'll be doing. We will be setting up team of two, one will be villains and the others heroes. I want to see how well you can react in situations where you need to think on your feet and with people you've never met before. Now take a slip out of the box and we'll begin”. I sighed and took my place in line. I was group C ‘nice i hope i’m with someone okay’. I looked to my left and Cherry looked down at my slip. “Well looks like we’re together, Ponyboy right”. “Yes” I answered curtly. “Hey aren’t you Blue Ice’s brother”? “Yeah but don’t get your hopes up i’m nothing like him”. I knew it was rude but i didn’t want her thinking we were the same person, it’s hard enough being around Darry. Screw the day i ever become like him. “I wasn’t insinuating that i was just asking”. I looked down a tiny bit ashamed, “sorry its just i don’t like being referred to as ‘Blue Ice’s kid brother”. Now it was her turn to look upset, “well let’s put that aside for now we have a job to do”. “Teams A,C, and E will be the heroes teams B,D, and F you’ll be the villains. Teams C and F will be going first”. I almost choked when i saw who Cherry and I were facing. Bob and Curly were staring at us, Bob was looking about as scary as one could be and Curly was just looking at me. Not scarily or fiercely just a look, he seemed to be more or less staring into my soul. I gulped down the bile rising in my throat. Darry was talking to them quietly and I watched as they walked into the building. “We're giving them 5 minutes to set up once that's done you'll come in and try to defeat them. You have 5 minutes to get the fake bomb or defeat all the villains with your capture tape, is that clear”. Cherry nodded and I numbly nodded my head thinking of a way to get myself out of this as quickly as I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang playing instruments  
> Darry: Bass clarinet for reasons  
> Two-bit: saxophone or as he calls it the sexyphone  
> Steve: a tambourine or an air guitar  
> Dally: drums because chaos or aggressively screams MCR  
> Johnny: the triangle  
> Ponyboy: the cowbell  
> Sodapop: the kazoo


End file.
